A pesar de todo nos amamos
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Esta historia avanza después que el coliseo se derrumba, aqui aurelia no muere puesto que sera un punto importante en como avanza el relato.


**A PESAR DE TODO NOS AMAMOS…**

A todos los interesados en otra historia de Spartacus e Ilithyia les doy las gracias por mostrar interés, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction y sobre todo que lo publico, así que mi nerviosismo es grande no me importa que tipo de criticas o retroalimentaciones reciba si mi historia tiene el placer de ser leída por alguna persona y bueno nada espero que sea igual de fantástica que las pocas que e leído en español.

**Personajes principales: **Spartacus y la villana preferida por muchos Ilithyia que si bien en la serie la sacaron de prisa pudieron explotar mucho más ese personaje.

**Nota: **Es una lectura para mayores de edad (MATURE), digo es Spartacus sino dicen groserías ni tienen sexo cada segundo es aburrido XD.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, pero somos más frikis que productores así que cada serie o personaje épico debería tener propiedad universal XP.

**Resumen: **En esta historia Aurelia no falleció puesto que será un punto esencial en los acontecimientos y todo comienza en la caída del estadio solo que será un poco diferente.

**Capitulo 1**

"**Todos mienten"**

Ilithyia veía el pequeño frasco que contenía ese liquido que la ayudaría a deshacerse del creciente problema en su vientre, sintiendo una nausea y un nudo en la garganta por el acto que provocaría, tiene que hacerse pensó, pero el valor le faltaba aunque realizándolo obtendría lo que ella tanto deseaba conseguir escalar más alto dentro de la sociedad Romana; seguía observándolo y tocándolo con sus largos y finos dedos, una vos dentro de ella muy en el fondo ese lugar frio y oscuro donde escondía todos aquellos sentimientos que la hacían vulnerable y la hacían sentir amor y compasión lloraba por la idea del acto atroz que quería cometer.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz a la entrada de la habitación.

Ella volteo y vio la hermosa silueta de Lucretia quien achico los ojos mientras un pequeño ceño aparecía entre sus ojos, ella sabia de que se trataba pero quería provocar consciencia inmediata en la chica, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Tiene que hacerse dijo Ilithyia tratando de mostrar la seguridad que no tenía; -es lo que deseo y es lo único que se interpone entre yo y Varinius.

-Además… Ilithyia suspiro y retuvo el pequeño sofoco de la verdad que se asomaba.

-Además que ilithyia el bebé tiene algo…

-No… esta criatura que crece dentro de mi no es hijo de Claudio dijo en un susurro sin aliento.

Lucretia no entendía lo que escuchaba pero comenzó a hacerse una idea acerca de ello.

-¿Quien es el padre? Pregunto temerosa; Ilithyia yo…

-Spartacus dijo con un hilo de voz, ese asqueroso esclavo es el padre de mi hijo, después de esa noche compartida mi sangrado mensual ya no llego y supe que era de él.

-Ilithyia dijo Lucretia sollozando perdonamemientras la abrazaba.

-No te culpo, has demostrado ser una amiga valiosa dijo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo, así que es una obligación deshacerme de mi problema.

Lucretia sintió miedo primero le habían quitado todo lo que antes era suyo, Ashur hacia con ella lo que quisiera, Ilithyia pensaba irse con Varinius y ahora quería quitarle a ese bebé que los Dioses se lo concedieron a quien no se lo merecía, los maldecía cada vez que veía ese vientre inflado.

-Deberias esperar a que pases loe juegos dijo rápidamente; - sangraras y caeras enferma en cama por días lo sé porque Quintos y yo lo usábamos en nuestras esclavas no podíamos permitirnos más cargas innecesarias. Tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos hasta que la mirada de Ilthyia se hablando.

Ilithyia sintió mucho alivio aunque no lo quiso mostrar abiertamente aunque sus ojos perdieron ese brillo malicia que la caracterizaba. –Es un sabio consejo todos preguntaran por mi y no es adecuado que la hija del senador Albinius y futura esposa de un pretor que avanza más rápidamente que mi marido no este presente en los juegos, además no perdería por nada ver como despedazan a esos putos esclavos…

Ashur se encontraba encadenado y completamente lleno de furia, seguía retorciendo las cadenas y pensando en el puto pretor lo injusto que era y en Lucretia esa maldita arpía que no había dicho nada para defenderlo, pero ya vera cuando le vuelva a poner las manos encima se dijo, no tendré mínimo de compasión y yo que me preocupo porque sienta placer… Siguió así por un rato más hasta que los Dioses hicieron caso de sus insultos, Lucretia entraba dentro de la celda con cara de arrepentimiento esa cara que a él le encantaba y a la cual no podía negarle nada.

-Tengo la solución para que Claudio te perdone dijo mientras se acercaba a su sucio rostro.

-Mientes como todos en este maldito lugar, dijo escupiendo hacia los pies de Lucretia.

-Sigues siendo un maldito esclavo sin modales sino quieres ayudarme quedate y púdrete eternamente o muere en la arena.

-Espera dijo Ashur cual es la tarea…

Lucretia sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacaba una llave dentro de los dobleces de su vestido de seda y le contaba todo lo que ella quería que hiciera, la cuestión que no sabía era que Ashur no le perdonaría nunca que lo haya dejado casi ser ejecutado cuando él la había salvado, como todos el mentía y tenia sus propios planes…

Claudio se encontraba en la habitación de Ilithyia lleno de confusión y odio hacia la mujer que en algún momento amo o eso creía puesto que los recuerdos felices quedaban más lejos que los mismos Elíseos, en sus manos se encontraba el pequeño frasco, que unos días atrás se había encontrado en las hermosas manos de ilithyia, el sabía que las cosas iban mal pero no sabia cuanto su ira comenzó a elevarse más cuando lanzo el frasco al piso al instante que Ilithyia entraba a su habitación el sonido del frasco con el suelo la sobresalto.

-¡Así que este era tú plan víbora venenosa! Grito Claudio; ¡Crees que será tan fácil dejarme Puta! Grito mientras se acercaba agresivamente hacia ella.

-¡Tócame un cabello y lo lamentaras! Dijo Sobresaltada no solo me perderás sino que mi padre te quitara todo honor y titulo que posees.

Claudio se contuvo justo frente a ella, tenia razón sus fracasos sobresalían más que sus aciertos y desquitarse con Ilithyiano ayudaría en nada; -Se que tu hijo es de Spartacus dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, como crees que lo tomara tu amado Varinius dijo mientras ponía un gesto de asco; sí, se todo tú plan así como se que solo necesitan mirarte para que tus muslos se humedezcan como una vil ¡Puta! grito.

Ilithyia por primera vez sintió miedo, como había pasado todo eso, su rostro palideció a más no poder Lucretia la traiciono nuevamente, que iba a hacer pensaba mientras Claudio la miraba de manera altanera hasta se recordó a ella misma que era la hija del pretor y quien le consiguió todo a su marido fue ella así que levantando la barbilla comenzó a hablar.

-Es una lastima que todo terminara así entre nosotros, pero será tú palabra contra la mía, ya anteriormente mis lagrimas han convencido a mi padre por decisiones que no debí tomar y ahora será lo mismo con las mentiras que salen de tu boca, me casare con Varinius y regresare a Roma y tú te quedaras con la vergüenza de no poder atrapar a un solo hombre.

Claudio no soporto la ira cuando Ashur entro y comento que todo estaba listo para ir a la arena, Ilithyia aprovecho la distracción para salir rápidamente de la habitación y buscar a esa mujer como se arrepentía de no haberle destrozado la cara a ella también cuando pudo.

Entro a la habitación y cuando se lanzaría contra Lucretia la encontró tirada en el suelo sollozando con un pómulo morado –Fue Ashur dijo de alguna forma el logro escapar y escucho todo; no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, aun así se sentía completamente desdichada ese maldito Sirio la tenia en sus manos.

Ilithyia no creyó e nada pero la ayudo a recuperarse y cubrir el golpe el carro las esperaba para ir a la arena…

Todo sucedió tan rapido la arena estaba en llamas, todos corrian y los escombros tapaban los caminos Ilithyia caminaba entre los maderos y los cuerpos chamuscados, donde estaban los demás cuando se topo con la escena más horrorifica vio como Claudio aplastaba la cabeza de su padre con un madero ella grito y retrocedió, trato de escapar ella sabia que seguiría ella, gritaba el nombre de Varinius pero no obtenía respuesta cuando su suerte fue peor, se topo con Spartacus y los demás, una oportunidad grande para ellos ya que estaban rodeados, él la tomo del brazo y puso su espada en su garganta los guardias retrocedieron, ella gimoteaba y se retorcía cuando Claudio llego y dijo –Déjenlos.

Spartacus no se confiaría de ello así que se la llevo consigo por las cloacas sería su salida y en su momento quizás obtendría un buen intercambia y sino la mataria…

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno aquí la primera parte como ven difiere un poco de la versión original pero yo también creo que ellos hubieran sido la mejor pareja de la serie :D en fin por lo menos en mi mente como las de mucho Spartacus e Ilithyia se aman aunque aquí ni siquiera lo saben pero pronto lo leeremos. Cualquier critica se acepta gracias por dar su tiempo a esta historia.**


End file.
